


Untitled

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul uses his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“You are sure you want to do this?” Salvatore Alonzo looked up from the floor taking in Paul’s expression.

 

“You said it would help,” Paul raised a slender shoulder. “You’ll be there and you said he wouldn’t touch me.”

 

Sal growled lowly as he arranged the black silk around Paul’s hips. He did not prefer this look on his boy; it was more Texas’ style of grandeur. He placed a soft kiss against the bare lower abdomen. He grinned as Paul squirmed.

 

The man stood back and took in the image his boy presented. The black silk barely hid Paul’s assets, giving hints of dark pubes and the top swell of his ass. The boy wore his black wrist cuffs and chain. The spikey black hair was expertly mussed and the full lips were wet.

 

He groaned. He wanted to find a flat surface and fuck his boy hard. There was just one last adornment. The length of black silk covered the beautiful pools of melted chocolate that were Paul’s eyes.

 

He trailed his fingertips over the wrist cuffs before taking Paul’s hands. His boy had taken to wearing his cuffs all the time. He did not like seeing the jagged reminders of what almost happened and neither did Sal.

 

“How is it?”

 

Paul swayed and gripped Sal’s hands harder until he reached his equilibrium. “You were right, every thing seems like more without being able to see.”

 

“Then let’s do this.”

 

*~*

 

“Give us a moment.” Sal said. Brooks nodded and stepped away. “This wasn’t how I planned on using your mouth.”

 

He received a cheeky grin for his worry. Paul went back to nuzzling his groin.

 

Sal filled his hands with the dark silky hair and lifted Paul’s face. “Don’t get to distracted, remember this is for show.”

 

“And you’ll enjoy the show, won’t you Sal?” Paul’s voice was husky.

 

“Brat,” Salvatore groaned as his cock was released and his boy’s talented mouth descended upon his flesh. “Send him in.”

 

Paul was in heaven, the smell of his master was intoxicating and the taste thrilling. He forced himself to listen to the feet that entered and the quiet gasp.

 

“Is that who I think it is?” The voice of the gentleman carried shock. “I thought he was no longer available.”

 

He felt Sal’s fingers clench against his skull, but his master’s voice was even. “He’s not, he’s mine.”

 

Paul’s ears picked up the rattle of a chain and a quiet grunt. Sal’s hands moved from his head to his shoulders and lifted him gently into his lap. He could feel the press of the cock against his ass. He instinctively turned into his master and sighed as he felt the warm hands trail over his naked flesh.

 

“You know what we want, Alonzo, tell Texas to back off.” Paul heard a muted cry and once again his master tensed.

 

“What do you have to offer? We can easily take over your territory without this little meeting.”

 

He heard the man snarl. But his master’s hand held him against his hipbone. Paul knew that he was safe.

 

“All of our investments in the docks and five of our clubs.” Paul winced at the despondent sob. “Quit embarrassing me, you little shit.” He burrowed into Sal’s chest. He recognized the sound of a boot hitting flesh.

 

“Almost,” Paul could not believe the ease that his master had with the asshole. “Throw in the boy and you’ve got a deal.”

 

“You’ve already got a whore, Alonzo, leave mine out of it.”

 

Paul felt his master shift and clung to him. He could hear the phone being lifted off the cradle. “Get me Texas.”

 

“Wait.” The man cried.

 

“The terms include the boy or no deal.” Alonzo’s tone was cold and even.

 

Paul tucked his head into his master when he heard the snarl of “Done!” and the painful cry of the boy. Sal’s chest was heaving in barely restrained anger. 

 

The door slammed and his master whispered in his ear. “Stay here.” He was lifted and seated against the cool wood of Sal’s desk.

 

He shivered as he listened to his master.

 

“Easy little one,” Sal crooned. “You see this man here. His job is to protect you and keep you safe. He’s going to take you to a hospital and get you treated. You’ll spend the night there and I will see you in the morning.”

 

“Thank you, oh, thank you sir.” The boy’s cry made Paul’s heart clench.

 

“You’ve got him, Brooks?”

 

“Yes sir, with my life.”

 

“Good man.”

 

Paul could hear the click of the door closing a second time. His master’s hands were on his face lifting his mouth into a bruising kiss.

 

“I’m sorry, shit; I’m so sorry, beautiful. I should have never put you through that.” 

 

He felt his master’s hands on the blindfold but covered them with his own. 

 

“Beautiful?”

 

Paul opened the silk and let it slide from his hips.He shivered at the slippery sensation against his thighs.  He lay back against his master’s desk and waited.

 

Salvatore moaned and ran his hands over the soft flesh that was offered. Paul hissed and moved his hips as his nipples were twisted.

 

His master was right about the blindfold. It heightened every sensation. He could feel the whisper of breath against his belly, the shiver of cold after his master licked him. He cried out as his cock was teased.

 

Paul felt his legs being lifted and they settled against Sal’s broad shoulders.

 

“Oh god,” slipped from his lips as his master’s tongue touched him there. And he squirmed. The slippery wet opened his body.

 

And then he was claimed, his body arching off the desk. Strong arms pulled him close even as he felt the cock go deeper. He felt electric tingles through his fingertips as he buried his hands in Sal’s blonde mane.

 

“Mine,” he felt the heat of his master’s breath against his ear as he was pounded by the thick flesh. “You are mine.”

 

The feel of the expensive fabric against his skin was his undoing. Paul moaned and gave up his seed. He should have felt bad as the wet heat ruined his master’s shirt. His hips were gripped as the rhythm of Sal’s hips became erratic.

 

He licked his master’s throat and replied, “I’m yours, Sal, all yours.”

 

The boy felt the tremor through his body as his master came. He was lifted and settled against his master. Sal slipped the blindfold from his eyes.

 

“Hey Sal,” The brown eyes blinked owlishly.

 

Salvatore huffed and kissed his boy. “Hey there yourself, beautiful.”

  



End file.
